Raiponce
by KendraChoou
Summary: Gilbert lit une histoire à Ludwig... en se foutant de la gueule de France mais qu'importe, après tout c'est pour une bonne raison.


Salut ! ^^  
Je reviens avec un OS PruFra, oui ma petite Frany à la crème c'est pour toi (en espérant que la fin te plaise ) )

Bonne lecture

Raiponce

 _Il y a fort fort longtemps dans un pays fort fort lointain, une jeune femme à la peau aussi blanche que la neige, aux yeux d'un bleu aussi profond que l'océan et aux longs, très long cheveux semblables aux rayons du soleil, cette jeune femme se nommait Francis et-_

-HEY HEY HEY ! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte à Lulu!?

Gilbert, parce que c'était bien lui qui parlait en italique, sembla étonné de se faire interrompre par le français.

-Je lui lis Raiponce pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi je suis Raiponce !?

Le prussien offrit un sourire sarcastique à son ami, il savait parfaitement que Francis réagirai comme ça.

-Et après nii-san ? demanda un petit blond emmitouflé dans son lit.

-Et la jeune femme était très triste, continua l'albinos en faisant fi de l'autre adulte qui s'assit au pied du lit _, car elle était enfermée dans une tour sans issue, gardée par une vieille sorcière, en effet la jeune enfant avait été enlevé à ses parents biologique peut-après sa naissance. Chaque jour elle peignait ses longs cheveux, qui faisaient désormais toute sa chambre, en regardant par la fenêtre et chaque jour, elle chantait la même mélodie.  
Cependant un jour comme les autres pour la jeune femme, un prince trouva la tour après s'être perdu et entendit la chanson-_

-Nii-san ?

-Oui ?

-C'est quoi le nom du prince ?

Evidemment vous connaissez Gilbert et son awesomité :

-Voyons Lulu, un prince se doit d'être le meilleur et le plus fantastique, je suis le prince !

Francis s'étouffa avec sa salive et donna un coup de pied à Prusse, on avait pas idée de sortir des conneries plus grosses que soit ou en l'occurrence que ses chevilles !

-Aiiiiie ! s'exclama le pauvre Gilbert, bref : _le prince Gilbert entendit la chanson et s'approcha de la tour, il vit la jolie demoiselle et se fut le coup de foudre, alors il prit sa guitare et se mit à jouer pour accompagner la douce voix de la belle, celle-ci en entendant la balade, arrêta de chanter pour regarder au sol de la tour. Elle vit un jeune homme fort et valeureux, superbement hyper beau et elle aussi eut le coup de foudre. Mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas descendre de la tour, puisse qu'il n'y avait pas de sortie, or le prince, parce qu'il était génial, eut une idée en voyant à quel point les cheveux de la princesse étaient longs. Il lui demanda de jeter ses cheveux par la fenêtre, elle le fit, le prince les réarrangea pour faire un matelas confortable, et il demanda à la princesse de sauter sur ses cheveux, elle eut un peu peur mais elle le fit et tant mieux car elle put descendre sans se faire mal et ils partirent sur le cheval du prince jusqu'à son royaume et ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfant._

Le petit Ludwig s'était endormit, alors Francis sortit en silence, suivit de près par l'albinos qui riait intérieurement, une fois la porte fermé le français frappa son meilleur ami.

-Pourquoi je fais Raiponce !? Et on peut savoir d'où sort le prince Gilbert, il craint tu sais ?

-Hey ! Je suis génial !

Le blond ne nia pas même si son ami n'avait pas tout à fait raison.

-Et puis une personne aussi géniale que moi se doit d'avoir la plus belle des princesses, dit-il subtilement en envoyant un sourire charmeur au français qui rougit légèrement.

Oui Francis avait rougit, oui Gilbert l'avait ouvertement dragué, oui s'était étrange car non ils n'étaient pas en couple.

En fait pour comprendre il fallait remonter dans le temps.

Gilbert, Francis et Antonio étaient devenus amis, ils n'étaient pas tout jeune mais pas non plus adulte et Gilbert avait tout d'abord pris la nation française pour une femme, il fallait dire qu'à cette époque Francis adorait se faire des coiffures plus compliquées les une que les autres et surtout exclusivement féminine et il portait de longues tuniques. Comment ne pas confondre, hein !?  
Bref Gilbert avait trouvé la jeune fille toute à fait charmante, il avait même eut le coup de foudre, c'était la première femme de son entourage après tout… jusqu'à ce que la vérité sur le sexe de Francis soit rétablie, alors le prusse avait oublié ce moment gênant où il s'était amouraché d'un homme, un homme de sexe masculin !  
A la place les trois garçons s'entendaient comme larrons en foire et tant mieux, parce qu'ils adoraient foutre le bordel ensemble !  
Ils avaient encore grandis et étaient devenue de grandes puissances qui pouvaient avoir tout ou qui elles voulaient. Gilbert avait donc ouvert son lit à de nombreuses femmes, toutes plus jolies et douées les une que les autres mais quelque chose lui manquait pour être totalement heureux.  
Ce fut en apprenant que le français draguait un peu près tout ce qui bougeait que la Prusse comprit pourquoi.  
Ses sentiments pour Francis n'étaient jamais réellement partis.  
Bon évidemment cette explication est un bref résumé, on ne vous décrira pas les siècles de dénie, ni la période de rejet, ni les longues soirées à boire et à se taper des putes en espérant que ça passe, parce que clairement, ça ne passait pas.  
Toujours est-il que Gilbert avait fini par accepter ses sentiments et qu'étant le meilleur du monde, et bien Francis voudrait certainement sortir avec lui !... Le français avait refusé tout net.  
Parce qu'il était le pays de l'amour et donc que pour sortir avec quelqu'un il devait être amoureux, or Gilbert était son meilleur ami et dans « meilleur ami », il y a « ami ».

Mais Gilbert étant Gilbert, il ne perdit pas son courage et depuis lors, soit 10 ans auparavant, il mettait tout en œuvre pour faire craquer le français.

Les deux nations s'installèrent dans le salon avec du thé, collant leurs épaules sans que Francis ne s'en rende réellement compte, il était un brin somnolant, mais prit du tout même son livre, cela fit sourire le prussien.

Il adorait ça, être juste avec Francis, en tant qu'eux et non en tant que Nation. Il caressa tendrement la chevelure du blond qui cala sa tête contre sa main par reflexe.

Le sourire de Gilbert s'agrandit.

-Hey Francis, je suis le meilleur, hein ?

-Oui, oui, répondit le français sans vraiment écouter.

-Je suis le plus beau.

-Oui, oui.

-Le plus courageux.

-Oui, oui.

Le français porta son thé à sa bouche distraitement.

-Tu m'aimes?

Le français faillit répondre « oui, oui » sauf qu'il préféra recracher son thé.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire « non, non » ? demanda Gilbert avec un sourire sarcastique pendant que le blond rougissait furieusement.

Non, ça voulait plutôt dire « Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande ça à MOI, MAINTENANT !? Bien sûr que oui, mais ta gueule parce que je ne veux pas sortir avec toi !»

-Putain de merde mon livre !

La joie du changement de sujet ! Un Francis mort de gêne décida de se préoccuper de son roman couvert de thé et de salive plutôt que… vous savez « Tu m'aimes ? » et du « oui bien sûr mais j'aime aussi le chocolat et Canada et tout le reste de la terre ! Et oh ciel une catastrophe ! »

-Oh ciel c'est une catastrophe, sortit Gilbert en levant les yeux au plafond.

Le blond rougit en peu plus devant la réplique de Gilbert, parce que comme vous avez pu le lire, ils avaient pensé la même phrase ! La télépathie entre eux, tout ça, tout ça !

-Hey je suis sérieux, surtout que c'est un cadeau d'Arthur.

Oui vous avez bien compris, allez savoir pourquoi mais Arthur avait parfois tendance à offrir des cadeaux au français… ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec un petit blond qui voulait que ces deux papas s'entende, surtout à Noël… non voyons… non n'insistez pas, la guerre de cent ans été fini mais il ne fallait pas abuser non plus !

Sauf qu'évidemment Gilbert était un tout petit peu jaloux, il était le seul à pouvoir offrir des trucs et faire plaisir à SON Francis, dans tous les sens du terme, c'est clair ?

-Pff on s'en fout de ce foutu bouffeur de scone, râla le prussien en arrachant le livre des mains de son ami pour le jeter sur la table.

Et si le français pensa un instant à engueuler Gilbert, il n'en eut pas le temps car il se retrouva avec un poids mort prussien sur le torse qui l'enserrait de ses bras puissants.

-Euh… Gilbert ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Il sentait que son ami était rentré dans son mode « enfant capricieux », cela fut confirmé quand des cheveux blancs lui chatouillèrent le cou parce que Gilbert frottait doucement son visage sur le torse du blond, cependant cela fut déconfirmé quand il croisa le regard blessé de son ami.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire que tu m'aime ?

Francis était bloqué sur le canapé, à moitié allongé et bloqué par le prussien, on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait mais comme Mirabeau en avait déjà fait la remarque « La Prusse n'est pas un État qui possède une armée, c'est une armée ayant conquis la nation. » et Gilbert était taillé comme un militaire, avec la musculature et le poids qui allait avec.  
Le français était donc coincé, il se devait de répondre pour sortir de là.

-Et bien en fait je-

-La vérité Francis, coupa durement Gilbert.

Le tic de mensonge de Francis était « Et bien en fait je… », le prussien n'était pas bête, il l'avait remarqué depuis fort, fort longtemps.  
Le visage du français se fit plus sérieux, là il se sentait vraiment prit au piège.

-Je t'aime, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc sous le regard surpris de l'albinos, d'abord parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami l'admette aussi facilement et ensuite parce que ça sonnait plus comme une déclaration de haine qu'autre chose.

-Mais j'ai peur parce que si ça ne marche pas entre nous notre amitié va être brisé et avant que tu ne me jure fidélité jusqu'à la fin des temps et de l'éternité, je te rappel que nous sommes des Nations et que notre éternité à nous est longue, très longue et c'est déjà tendu entre nos deux peuples, si une guerre doit nous opposer je détesterai ça, encore plus si on devient amant et puis je ne sais pas c'est juste toi, je ne veux pas t'aimer parce que-

Francis ne finit jamais sa phrase, Gilbert cassa le baiser qu'il venait d'initier, il plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Je t'aime Francis, je ne vais pas te promettre une éternité d'amour et de tranquillité, ça ne me ressemble pas, mais si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit ensemble juste parce que tu as peur de gâcher notre amitié…, il fit une pause cherchant les mots adéquats, ça la gâchera aussi, au point où on ne voudra plus se voir ni se parler de peur de trop souffrir.

Il caressa tendrement la joue de Francis et celui-ci le regardait amoureusement et aussi avec une incertitude dans les yeux, légère, à peine, mais présente. Pourtant un sourire timide apparut sur son visage et il se laissa aller contre la main de Gilbert.

-Tu m'aime, dit doucement le prussien, ne quittant pas le blond des yeux, se callant plus contre son corps.

-Je t'aime, avoua-il lentement en glissant ses mains autour du cou de son meilleur ami.

-Je t'aime, répéta Gilbert en déposant ses lèvres sur celles du blond, je t'aime.

 _Quelques temps plus tard :_

- _Et donc le prince embrassa Blanche-Frany et celle-ci se réveilla comme par magie, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants._

Comme d'habitude le petit Ludwig dormait déjà, et comme d'habitude Francis et Gilbert sortirent en silence, cependant une fois la porte fermée… Le blond frappa le prussien, fort.

-Blanche-Frany !? Sérieusement le prince craint toujours autant !

-Voyons Frany, tu le sais, une personne aussi _awesome_ que moi ce doit d'avoir la plus jolie des princesses, dit-il en attrapant le bras du blond.

Il l'attira à lui et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres douces de son amant. Francis sourit contre la bouche de Gilbert et l'entoura de ses bras.

-Même si tu n'es pas le plus fabuleux des princes je saurai m'en contenter, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son amour.

…

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews les enfants,

A la prochaine ^^


End file.
